Enslaved
by Snakefeather8
Summary: Come sit by the fire and listen to the legend I have to tell. A tale of how a Queen gives her heart in exchange for that of a Slave’s. ZeldaxLink /AU/
1. the Telling of the Tale

Enslaved

**Prologue**

The journey has been a long one, for paths of the world were never ending. I knew this better than most, every split in the trail, every fork in the road, would leave a pathway untaken. As a Shadow, it was in my blood to find out the secret places, to know them as well as their keepers. Ah, but I am not the one who grows weary.

It is the one I am charged to protect, to guard with my very life. The greatest treasure of Hyrule's Royal Family... Zelda.

With the passing of her Father, the Princess has been crowned Queen. She is still young, just entering the second decade of her life. However, Zelda has proven to be wise beyond her years and is well-loved by the people of Hyrule for her charitable soul. I often worry that others will take advantage of her generosity.

When the chieftain had first told me of my duty during the Blood Rites, I hadn't known what to think. It was an honor to shadow the steps of Royalty, but I could not understand why he had given the "scarred son" of the Sage this privilege. In fact I had been afraid of her during those first few days, afraid.. of a fragile girl-child!

But children are far too curious for their own good and soon she wanted to see my face unhidden... Zelda, I was not to keep anything secreted from her, not even that which I cannot bear.

That beautiful child's only response upon viewing my veiled visage was an apology; she even shed tears over the pain of her Shadow. From that moment on I knew no other would capture my blemished heart, no other would have my unwavering loyalty.

Before us lay the signs of a brewing storm, a test which will serve as a coming of age for my Queen. Though countless will protest her actions and challenge her authority, this Sheikah will stand by Zelda's side. I am proud to be called her Shadow.

My name is Sheik, son of the dark sage. Come sit by the fire and listen to the legend I have to tell.

A tale of how a Queen gives her heart in exchange for that of a Slave's.

**Author's Notes**:

Oh no! It's another story!! A Zelda romance, at that!

I've had this plot in my mind for quite some time, howeverI needed to find a setting that suited it. I think the world of Hyrule will treat it well. I first saw the idea of royal girlfalling in love with a slave boy in a Korean movie by the name of Warrior. Now this will be nothing like that movie, but the ruling figure Zelda in Twilight Princess and the whole Link-is-a-commoner trend made the story come together in my mind.

Link and Zelda will obviously be the main focus but other characters will play a major role. Sheik is one of them, both a seperate character and a male. That's the AU part, the story in itself is set preOoT so I'll try to be as faithful to the game as possible, though bit of TP might get in their.

_Please review and tell me what you think!_ I'm hoping to get the first chapter up pronto. I've got half of it written but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post this.

Disclaimer: the Legend of Zelda series belong to Nintendo, I am only borrowing their characters and world. I make no money from this, only entertainment!


	2. Ruler of Hyrule

**Chapter 1: Ruler of Hyrule**

Zelda's first act as Queen was to declare Commander Rusl, acting Regent in her absence, then announced that she would visit the rulers of Hyrule's neighboring kingdoms. The Nobles and Gentry of the Court had a fit! How could the Queen leave her country so soon after her coronation? It was an outrageous decision!

However the young Queen stood firm in her choice, believing that it was a necessity to be recognized as Hyrule's legitimate ruler to reign effectively.

"A wise decision." Sheik had affirmed, "Better to make peace with one's neighbors than war." Zelda worried over the possible outbreak of war, for her Father and Grandfather's ways had not been that of peace, relations between the kingdoms were strained at best.

The first stop on their journey was a village at the top of Death Mountain. However at the very base of the mountain, Zelda humbly asked the leader of the Goron for permission to enter their home. The nobility that had accompanied the Queen were rendered speechless by such a scandalous act. A Monarch of Hyrule required no one's permission! The Goron people themselves had a quite opposite reaction.

They were won over by this simple gesture, since the past rulers of Hyrule had claimed the mountain as part of their kingdom rather than recognizing it as the Goron people's home. The leader of the Goron praised Zelda proclaiming her a just Queen and embraced the Hylian woman as Sister, or rather tried– Sheik prevented the physical and potentially dangerous act from occurring.

"My Queen is delicate, Daurno." the Sheikah replied to the Goron's protest, "I cannot allow you to bring her harm, but if you must you may grip her Shadow in your arms." Laughter followed from all who were present, all bitter feelings forgotten.

Next their journey brought them to the watery Domain of the Zora. Arriving in there proved a trial in itself, the Queen having to call upon the arcane arts before the water receded and allowed their group to pass. Upon their first encounter the Zora were enchanted by Zelda's awe-inspiring beauty, though suspicious of her motives. The Queen having foreseen their distrust, brought gifts of Hylian craft which the Zora were unable to produce independently.

Once Zelda's charity had warmed the aquatic people's hearts, the Zora invited the Hylians to join their games of diving and swimming. The Nobles murmured with discontent, no lady of proper birth would participate in such activities. The Queen held no such reservations. Stripping until she wore only shockingly minimalistic attire, she dove into the pure water of the spring and joined the Zora in their games.

A few more of the entourage joined the games, but most remained as far from the water as they could. When the Zora asked the reason for their strange behavior the Sheikah answered, "It is them, not you. If that group was stranded in a boat on Lake Hylia within thirty feet of the shore, they would wait until someone came to rescue them." The thought entertained the water-born folk to no end, never had they seen a more amusing group.

An alliance was forged between Hyrule and the Zora people, for both trade and friendship. Members of the Royal Family were always welcome, promised King Zora. If the Zora people were ever in need Hyrule's aid it is there, promised Zelda in turn.

Then their journey turned to the far off kingdom of Labrynna, a place foreign yet familiar at the same time. The previous King of Hyrule feuded with the ancient kingdom's current ruler; however they proved gracious enough to allow Hyrule's young Queen audience with the throne's heir. The two countries met in the palace, Zelda on behalf of Hyrule and the child Princess Ambi representing Labrynna. The tension was palpable, both countries' honor at stake.

Suddenly Zelda kneeled, bowing her head as she apologized for any wrongs Hyrule had caused Labrynna. The Nobles were audibly outraged! One of the accompanying advisors, Dekadin, nearly stepped between them.

This interruption was immediately halted by the Queen's Shadow. "A Royal exchange between countries has no place for the likes of you." the Sheikah coldly admonished the Noble.

However the incident went unnoticed by the Ambi, who had jubilantly accepted Zelda's apology. The child Princess excitedly chattered of how she had always wanted an older sister and how they had sail to visit Crescent Island together. At first the ruler of Labrynna disbelieved what had taken place, but his own daughter's joy softened the hardness of his heart. A truce was struck between the kingdoms, any past grievances were nullified.

The Queen and her company remained in the hospitality of Labrynna for a while, the Nobles most pleased to be once again surrounded by high society. However there was one last stop before the journey would be completed.

Now the final destination was before them, the Gerudo's Valley.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Zelda stood elegantly against the harsh wind, indigo eyes gazing out across the swirling sands of the desert. Dancing rays of sunlight shone off her caramel-colored hair, which had been gathered into a braid to prevent the sudden gusts from tangling it. The creamy complexion of her face tinted pink on high cheekbones from the heat of the dry desert air. The Queen of Hyrule had come to attempt brokering peace with the Gerudo, whom had yet to arrive. Narrowing her eyes to look once more over the dunes, she sighed finding no signs of the people they awaited.

"You're nervous." uttered a muffled voice behind the Queen. Rose petal lips part in a gasp, as Zelda quickly turns to face her Shadow. The scarlet-hued eyes of her sworn protector stared into her own, causing the Hylian royal to wonder just how long he had been standing there.

Sheik had served as her companion and guard since Zelda was a small child. Despite the serene façade she wore now as Queen, he always seemed to know what emotion she was hiding beneath. "Is it that obvious?" her speech refined, with only the slightest hint of an accent.

The Sheikah shook his head, flaxen blonde bangs moving to cover his bad eye. "It is understandable." he spoke with his usual subdued tone, "The Gerudos are a highly secretive race, whose livelihood consists of stealing from others." The coverings on Sheik's face muffled his voice, but did nothing to hide his extraordinary demeanor.

His reasoning brought a smile to the Queen's rosy lips, only Sheik treated her so comfortably, everyone else acted with the seemingly inescapable court etiquette. "Of course." there was humor in her voice, "How should we shock my advisors this time?"

The Sheikah man answered immediately, "I could ask for your hand in marriage."

Unstoppable laughter bubbled forth from Zelda, reminding all those who heard it of a peal of silver bells. By the time she managed to subdue her mirth there were tears brimming her deep blue eyes. "Can you imagine?" her gloved hand had risen to cover a pearly grin, "I do believe that Dekadin would faint on the spot!"

Sheik's visible eye glittered with mischief, "Shall I retrieve a ring?" Zelda sighed with exasperation and shook her head, though her grin remained.

"Your Majesty!" one of the ladies-in-waiting rushed up, despite her full, lavender gown, "A sandstorm is headed this way!" Heads turned to the horizon, discovering a large cloud of sand racing in their direction. Alarmed gasps and shouts echoed through the crowd; multiple voices clamoring what to do and where to go.

However a pair of sharp, scarlet eyes continued to watch as the so-called 'storm' drew near. "That's no sandstorm." the Sheikah murmured, barely audible over the panicked noise of the crowd.

The Queen held her hand high, and once her subjects were effectively silenced, she asked, "What is it, Sheik?"

"The Gerudo." his answer, drew worried whispers from the crowd.

"Your Royal Highness!" Advisor Dekadin emerged from the muttering throng, "Look at the amount of sand their horses are kicking up, we will be outnumbered ten to one!" Sounds of agreement and doubt followed the Noble's assertions.

"We do not reside upon the Gerudo's land with ill intent." the Queen replied with eloquent authority, "My advisors must put their fears aside if Hyrule is to gain the greatest treasure of harmony, and thus a peaceful reign." The band of Gerudo had drawn close enough to hear the thundering hooves and see their flashing scimitars. Bowing his balding head, Dekadin backed into the crowd as the Gerudo sped towards them.

Suddenly the band separated, surrounding the Queen and her entourage, cutting off any escape. Everyone had to shield their eyes and cover their mouths with the sand sent flying into the air by the horses' galloping hooves. Zelda wondered for a moment, if she had made a mistake in meeting with the infamous female thieves. In an instant, the cloud of sand and dust settled as the numerous horses came to an abrupt halt.

Cautiously opening her eyes, Hyrule's Queen glanced about at the thieves surrounding them with weapons drawn. The dark skinned women sat upon their steeds haughtily, fiery hairy contrasted by dun-colored coats. Every Gerudo was decked with fanciful adornments, sparkling rings, and brilliant silk cloth; each a gaudy display of stolen wealth. However, their horses appeared rough and weather-beaten, impatiently stamping their hooves or tossing their dark manes.

Unexpectedly a Gerudo before Zelda dismounted, striding confidently towards the Hylian woman, long red hair fanning out behind her. While her voluptuous body caught most of the glances from the accompanying Hylian men, her wolfish yellow eyes flashed knowingly catching the Zelda's serene gaze. Stopping a few paces away, the Gerudo gave a formal bow, "We welcome the Queen of Hyrule to our lands."

Before Zelda could respond, one of the crowd shouted, "Are you the Queen of thieves!?"

The Gerudo straightened, a surprised look upon her sharp features, before she threw her head back in hearty laughter. Soon every Gerudo echoed her laughter; their veiled faces alight with mirth. When the uproar began to fade, she spoke, "Queen of thieves, eh?" The statement drew a few more chuckles from her rouge painted lips, "That's a new one.. but I like the sound of it."

"I, however, am not the leader of this band." turning her attention back to the Queen, her face grew serious, "My name is Kaatu, second-in-command to Bonooru."

Holding out her hand, the Hylian woman responded, "Well met, Kaatu." The Gerudo eyed her suspiciously before accepting the proffered hand; Zelda then continued, "I come bearing gifts for Hyrule's neighbors." Indigo eyes looked over the woman before her. The fiery color of her fitted top and billowy pants, matching that of her lengthy hair, glittered with bejeweled embroidery. Zelda wondered if these women would find her gifts too far from extravagant for their liking.

The Gerudo's yellow eyes flashed, a smile curving her full lips, "How generous of you." Releasing her grip, and placing both of her hands haughtily upon her wide hips, "What might this gift be?"

Sheik motioned from behind the Queen and two horse drawn wagons emerged from the crowd. One housed numerous cadged Cuccos and while the other contained pairs of dairy cattle. With a sweeping gesture Zelda spoke, "May these animals prove beneficial to your people's way of life." Kaatu did not reply, but nodded to several others.

Gripping both of her hands primly together to keep her composure, Zelda watched as several Gerudo inspected the livestock. "Do not doubt yourself." the words were the barest of whispers, "These gifts hold far more value for them than chests full of gold and gems." Zelda felt herself relax with Sheik's assurance.

Suddenly Kaatu announced, "I cannot accept these gifts-"

At these words Advisor Dekadin exclaimed, "Why I never! Such ingratitude and insolence-"

"As I was saying..." the Gerudo interrupted, "I do not hold the authority to accept these gifts on behalf of my people." Deliberately pausing to give the man another chance to fling accusations, the woman's saffron eyes challenged any to disagree. When no one answered, a satisfied smirk curved her lips, "Good, then the Queen will come back with us to our fortress to meet the Gerudo leader." A gasp swept through the crowd, but Kaatu continued, "We will choose four of the Hylian guard to accompany her. The rest of you will return to Hyrule!" Turning her back on the rising protests, Kaatu joined the other Gerudo by the wagons.

"Outrageous!" cried one voice, yet the word embodied general feeling of the crowd. The Queen allowed only four guards, while everyone else left? How could the Gerudo demand such barbaric conditions!?

Zelda was also shocked by the proclamation, but for a different reason. The majority in Hyrule, both ruler and citizen, regard the Gerudo as thieves, so this invitation to their home was… unexpected to say the least. Although she felt wary, Zelda quickly overcame the shock and told Sheik, "Order the guards to form ranks, so the Gerudo may choose their four."

Upon spying the Sheikah swiftly gathering the members of the guard, Advisor Dekadin stepped tentatively forward. Though addressing his ruler, his incredulous tone was unmistakable, "Your Majesty, surely you are not going to accept?"

Turning sharply upon the Noble, Zelda's eyes hardened with an almost crystalline quality. "What choice does one have when pursuing peace?" the well-polished words brooked no argument, "To refuse will destroy all chance of diplomacy. I trust that you, my Advisor, will lead the remainder of our party back home to Hyrule." While Advisor Dekadin stuttered in attempt to convince the Queen otherwise, Zelda found that the Gerudo who had been previously inspecting the Cuccos and cattle had already chosen four men of the guard.

Without excusing herself, Zelda strode purposefully away from the advisor to the separated guardsmen. Kaatu noticed the Hylian woman's approach, "Does our choice meet your approval?"

Quickly glancing at the four, Zelda nodded. All of the guards who accompanied them on the journey had been handpicked by Sheik, so everyone was capable of protecting Hyrule's Queen. However, the prospect of leaving without her Shadow left her unsettled. Despite her own unease, she smiled reassuringly at the guards before facing the Gerudo, "We will follow you on the wagons, if that is suitable?"

Yellow eyes glanced over the wagon with their loads, then lingering upon the four chosen Hylian men. "Alright, we'll head to the Fortress once you're ready." Kaatu agreed, before abruptly turning and motioning the others to remount their horses.

Sighing shakily Zelda made her way to the wagon containing the caged Cuccos. Since having met with many powerful leaders the Queen thought that the initial nervousness would fade with experience, yet these strange circumstances filled her with the heart-racing anticipation of a first meeting. Turning away for a moment, the Queen took a calming breath to clear any anxiety from her countenance. Assured that her composure had been kept before her subjects, she turned back and addressed the guards with a firm voice, "We journey with the Gerudo to their fortress as representatives on behalf of Hyrule. As your Queen, I expect you to continue act with commendable honor for self and kingdom."

The four bowed low to their liege, voicing their loyalty, "Our swords are sworn to serve Hyrule, long live the Queen!" After Zelda bid them to rise, they dived into pairs to prepare the wagons for the rough trip across the desert.

A gentle pressure upon her arm alerted Zelda to the presence beside her. Slightly inclining her head, a faint whisper passed her rose petal lips, "Sheik...what will you do?" She couldn't openly tell the Sheikah to follow them yet it didn't seem right to be without him.

"I will assist my Queen up to her seat." he replied mildly, taking her off guard with the strangeness of his answer. Gripping her at the elbow, Sheik led the confused Hylian woman over to the wagon. As he chivalrously lifted Zelda to the waiting hands of the guards, he spoke with hused tones, "Do not be troubled, for this Shadow will not leave your side."

Once Hyrule's Queen was settled on the wagon seat, Kaatu gave a resounding whoop leading the band of Gerudo with their guests out into the desert. Indigo eyes watched the familiar figures of her entourage shrink into the distance as the thieves rode farther and farther on a winding path through the ever-changing dunes...

**Author's Notes**:

I hope no one was put off by the first half of the chapter. It served more as a summery, proving that Zelda is an unorthodox ruler and a few ideas of how Hyrule arrived as it was in OoT. After all, how long had the Royal family been on good terms with everyone? The Shadow Temple said that Hyrule had dark and bloody history. That and the Hylian kings always get killed, or something.

I didn't involve Holodrum because I wasn't sure how it would be in the past, also because there isn't any clear ruling structure. The same goes for Subrosia as well as the question of how they would get there.

Also I changed the location of the Gerudo's Fortress, because it seemed a bit too obvious in OoT. It makes it easier to find, however that would not be good for a thieves' hideout. So I tweaked it a little and made the fortress father into the desert. I hope no one minds too much, after all this story has the AU sticker.

This was basically exposition, more than anything else. Just know that Link will make an appearance in the following chapter, sorry if anyone was disappointed by the lack-there-of. I also apologize that this took so very long... Life just came in a sudden rush and couldn't be put aside.

Please leave a review on your way out!

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda and all of its characters belong to Nintendo. I make no profit off of the franchise, except perhaps in the area of ego... but that's fragile as it is, so we'll leave it at that.


End file.
